If I Could Be You For A Day
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Yuffentine. Yuffie's and Vincent's wish finally comes true...only to find themselves stuck inside each other's bodies for a whole day!
1. A Wish Upon A Star

**__**

If I Could Be You For A Day

By Charles Xavier

"Destinations are often a surprise to the destined."

Thessaly, _Sandman: The Kindly Ones_

The night had never been this clear before. 

It felt strange for Vincent Valentine. He stared up at the sparkling stars and ever wondered if one of them was Lucrecia. Yet that was many years ago. The past could always be painful to one who looks at it, and the truth hurts. He turned his face away into the shadows of his mansion, stepping back from the bright curtained window in his bedroom.

But then he saw it.

In the sky, there only seemed to be one speck that caught his eye. A white star, shiniest of them all, glowed down to his house and shone its light onto Nibelheim.

It was a wishing star.

His mind turned back to the people he had met during Cloud's adventure a year ago. And he only came out with one individual: Yuffie Kisaragi. She always seemed like a contrast to Vincent in almost every way. She was joyful, happy and had a sense of humor. Those were things that he has never had in his life nor felt. And perhaps tonight it would be a good time to share his pain with the spirit high above.

Just for one day, he wanted to be a happy person.

He made his wish.

The night had always been this clear before.

Yuffie sat herself comfortable on one of the Wuatinese statues high in the mountains, overseeing the houses and temples where her people lived. She gazed drowsily at the bright white specks in the endless blue ocean up high. She smiled and leaned back, letting the wind blow on her cool body, letting go of all stresses and just having a good time while the dark sky lasted. She slowly shut her eyes, hoping that she could drift off into her fantasies.

And she saw it.

Her eyes flew open as she caught sight of something glowing within those stars. It came out and drew closer to her, the light shone brighter and unleashed its power among the whole of Wutai.

There came the wishing star.

It all reminded Yuffie of the lone gunslinger of whom she first met a year ago. His name was Vincent Valentine. Somebody who seemed unusual to the many other people she had known. An outsider that seems to be living in a world where nobody likes to accept him as he is. The ninja girl almost felt sorry for the poor man, after having lost his love, and being locked up in an empty coffin for thirty years. How much more punishment could he take? Vincent had the ability to change his form, and perhaps he could change his heart.

If only she could see, just for one day.

She made her wish.

Night came. The two fell asleep in bed.

Author's Note: Sorry if this is too short. I'll get the second part up soon. Can any of you guess what's going to happen? Well, if you're stuck, it doesn't matter. But what you think so far?

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	2. The Wrong Side Of The Bed

**__**

If I Could Be You For A Day

By Charles Xavier

"Ugh….my head hurts." Yuffie rubbed her head as the sun shone in her eyes. She rose from her bed lazily and yawned. Stretching herself out, she staggered to the bathroom with her eyes half shut. "Hm…that's odd. Why do I feel so tired….and different?"

Somehow Yuffie felt she was much bigger than before, when she approached the open door. She didn't quite recall having her eyes this high from the floor when she looked down to her bare feet.

__

Grossness!

She saw her hairy legs and tried to think back to the time she shaved them last….she couldn't remember….

__

What the…

Now she was surprising herself. Yuffie felt her hands waving into something dangling from her hair. In fact, it _was_ her hair. Yuffie had always kept her hair quite short. Why was it so long? It almost looked like….

"Okay, this is getting creepy. What's going on? Did I oversleep or something?"

Yuffie didn't feel sick. She felt fine. But why was she so worried? She sensed nothing wrong. Yet after having reached out her arms for the light switch……..

"EEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie's feminine voice shrieked at the figure in the mirror. "Vincent! You scared the shit out of me! What the hell are you doing in my bathroom!?"

No reply.

"Well?"

The tall man just stared at her.

"Hang on…..where's my reflection?" Yuffie thought. "And why are you moving your lips when I speak?….Unless……."

She waved her arm to the mirror. 'Vincent' did the same.

She stuck her tongue out. 'Vincent' did the same.

She danced around the room. 'Vincent' did the same.

She raised her hands to her eyes. Her left hand was covered with a golden claw, along with the entire arm. She touched her cheeks to feel her oily skin. Her cold body felt hard and muscular, and it came to her discovery that she was naked.

Looking back to her bed, she saw her underwear and PJs all ripped and shredded. Yuffie gasped, looking back at her reflection.

__

She was Vincent Valentine.

But Vincent was a man. And men always had…..

"Oh, no, please say it isn't so….." Yuffie gave a painful moan while she set her eyes to the organ between her legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vincent walked across his bedroom, ready to go wash himself up in the bathroom. But just as he passed by the partly cracked mirror on the wall, he stopped.

Retracing his steps, he observed his figure on the glass.

__

No, it couldn't be…

It was. 'Yuffie' was looking at him. Vincent looked round the mirror to see if there was any fowl play. He found nothing. Vincent found it strange that the furniture around him had suddenly grown rather large. Or maybe it was because he had shrunken.

He had breasts. Vincent Valentine had breasts. He saw them as he touched his naked chest. The black underwear he wore was drooping down, almost revealing his private parts. But he dare not look down there. For he already knew what he would discover.

Vincent closed in more at the mirror. He was indeed Yuffie Kisaragi.

__

This must be a dream.

Rubbing his eyes helped nothing. He was still the same ninja girl.

Vincent couldn't believe what he saw. Though the mirror never lied, something like this seemed too much for the ex-Turk.

"Oh…….no………."


	3. The Wrath Of Godo

**_If I Could Be You For A Day_**

**__**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

****

"Oh, my! Look at me!" Yuffie admired herself in the mirror. "Yuffie, you are one sexy ninja!" She displayed out her muscular arms and legs. "Hmm. I wonder though. If I'm here with Vincent's body. Then that must mean....oh, gawd!"

_Vinnie's__ a little brat...KAWAII!_

"I gotta see him....but what about my clothes.....I can't wear my own. They're way too small!" She thought until she snapped her fingers. "I know! I'll get my dad's clothes....." She thought again. "....EESH!!! Gross!"

_But it's better than nothing._

Yuffie was getting the goose bumps. "This won't be easy."

Vincent was having trouble putting his clothes on. The sleeves of his shirt completely covered his hands. His pants were so long that Vincent tried to not to tread on them as he walked. His boots were twice the size of his feet. It looked like he had to really lift them up if he wanted to get anywhere.

Vincent looked at 'herself' in the mirror and wasn't too pleased about his appearance. But at least his red bandana looked fine on 'her'. As Vincent moved his head, though, the bandana suddenly slipped down covering his eyes. Leaning forward, Vincent tried to regain his sight, only to end up falling frontward to the ground and his feet came out of his boots.

"This is going to take longer than I thought." He said tapping his fingers and sinking his chin onto his palm. "I have to get to Wutai now and see Yuffie."

Yuffie crept into her father's bedroom, sliding the door quietly. She took one step inside and closed the door from behind.

Nobody was in the room.

_WAHOO!!!!!_

But then, a noise came out from the door at the far corner of the room. It was mixed with the constant splashing of water and the annoying singing of a voice Yuffie would have recognized almost instantly.

_"Mr. Sandman! Bring me a dream! Make her the cutest that I've ever seen...."_

Godo continued singing in the shower.

"Oh, gawd. He's here. I have to be quick, before he comes out." She tip-toed to her father's wardrobe. Opening it up, she rushed through the constant robes and found nothing suitable for 'himself'. "Dad's so boring when it comes to looks!"

The door behind her opened.

"Dum, dum, dee-dum.....what the?!" Godo gasped at the man looking through his clothes. "Who the hell are you?!"

Yuffie turned round to find her father staring at her. As the shower steam lifted, she saw that the only thing he wore was a long white towel, which covered the lower torso of his body. But there was also other steam coming out from somewhere else other than the bathroom. Godo was beginning to turn red.

_Grossness!_

That was Yuffie's first thought when she saw her father's wrinkled body.

"A foreigner!" Godo grabbed a long stick from its hanging hooks above the door. He pulled out a long Samurai sword from its cover and pointed it at Yuffie. "I don't know how you got in here or what you're doing. But whoever you are, you're NEVER going to escape me!"

"Dad, no! It's me, Yuffie! Your daughter!" Yuffie shouted.__

"SAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie dodged her father's attack, waving her arms with a high pitched scream as she literally ran through the door.

"Come back here and fight like a man!" Godo rose from the mess of his sliced up wardrobe and ran through the hole Yuffie had made on his door.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Yuffie screamed dashing into the living room through the thin corridor.

"Run all you can!" Godo voice echoed behind Yuffie. "But you can never hide from me!"

Yuffie got behind a large circular table as Godo entered the room.

"AHA! There you are!"

"Dad! Listen to me! I'm your only child, Yuffie!"

Godo chased Yuffie round the table for several laps in a clockwise direction. 

"Silence, you trouble maker! You've come here to steal my Materia! Haven't you?"

"No, please! You've got it all wrong!"

However, the race came to an end when the father sliced the table in half with his sword.

"YIKES!"

Outside, Staniv and the others were walking by Godo's temple.

"You think he's awake yet?" Shake asked.

The crash of a valuable vase was heard, followed by the screaming of a girl and her father.

"He's awake." Staniv nodded.

Godo disarmed himself from the sword and took out a long wooden staff hidden under from one of the couches.

"Now I have you!" Godo grinned.

Yuffie hesitated and randomly took out the nearest weapon she could find in the cupboards: a pair of nun-chucks.

"Um...stay back!" Yuffie drew her weapon.

Godo demonstrated his skills by swinging his staff backwards and forwards and spinning it.

Yuffie did all she could with her weapon. She had never used nun-chucks and just swung them sideways and behind her back, treating it as if it were a shuriken.

Fed up, Godo charged full speed at Yuffie with his stick. But Yuffie jumped sideways and with force, she swung her weapon round her father's neck, the wooden end struck his head. Even so, Godo kept running forwards.

He was heading for his wife's glass cabinet filled with Wutainese statues. But that wasn't the thing that scared Yuffie. For on top of the cabinet, her mother's urn sat peacefully.

"OH NO!" Yuffie cried.

Godo crashed into the cabinet, making the object above tilt back and forth. Luckily, no ash spilt out. But then the urn was knocked off the platform and was about to fall from its high position.

"I got you, mum!" Yuffie dropped her nun-chucks and caught the urn.

"Hands off my wife, you scoundrel!" Godo got up from the ground and picked up his staff.

"Gotta go, mum!" Yuffie settled her mother on an armchair and fled the room.

"I wonder what's going on with Godo today." Gorki opened the front door of the temple.

Out ran a naked man, followed by the hot headed Godo, still with his wooden staff and right behind his enemy's tail. The two ran screaming into the green forests. The four individuals witnessing the whole thing opened their mouths in horror.

"What in the world was that?" Said Checkhov.

"Well, I said it before and I'll say it again." Sighed Staniv. "Godo's always cranky in the morning."

"Come out, coward!" Godo looked around the trees. "I know you're here somewhere!"

He suddenly sensed something moving behind him.

"SAAA.....oh..." Godo put down his weapon as he came face to face with his 'daughter'. "Hello, Yuffie."

"Er....hi......" Vincent tried to put on a girly voice. "Just walking by."

"Have you seen a naked man running round here recently?" Godo asked.

Before Vincent could answer, his eyes zoomed behind Godo to find a peculiar green bush with human legs stepping sideways like a beach crab. He knew exactly who was behind that disguise.

_Yuffie__.___

"Well, have you?" Godo interrupted.

"Um....no..."

The bush walked and stopped, walked and stopped.

"Just keep an eye out. I know he's here somewhere. I think he might be one of Cloud's friends. See you later." He patted 'Yuffie' on the shoulder. "Nice clothes, by the way." And then he disappeared.

Vincent looked back to where he saw the walking plant last.

It was gone.

Turning back to where Wutai was, he saw the bush again running for the open door of the temple where the madness had started.

"Now I've found you." Vincent sighed.

His pants fell down, revealing his bare female legs. Sighing in grief, he pulled them back up.

"That's the fiftieth time that's happened."


	4. Costume Party

**_If I Could Be You For A Day_**

**__**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

A knock was heard from Yuffie's door.

"Yuffie? Are you in there?" Vincent voice called out.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie gasped. Immediately she opened the door for Vincent and let him in. "Thank God you're here! I was so worried about you!"

Yuffie grabbed Vincent like a teddy bear and squeezed him tight in her mighty arms. Vincent didn't seem to pull a happy face though, as he was suffocating from Yuffie's bear hug.

"Yuffie……" Vincent choked. "Please let go of me…….."

"Oh! Whoops!" Yuffie released him. "Sorry. I forgot I was in your body."

"Don't mention it." Vincent croaked out as he was catching his breath.

"Vinnie. I can't wear anything!" Yuffie squealed. "I don't want to go round places wearing nothing!"

"Calm down, Yuffie." Vincent opened up his back sack which he was carrying. "I brought you some of my clothes for you to wear."

"OOOOH!!!!" Yuffie smiled. "How sweet!"

"And I'm going to have to wear some of your clothes, if you don't mind." Vincent walked past Yuffie. But his path was blocked.

"Ahem. Excuse me? Beg your pardon? Did I hear something about my clothes?" Yuffie looked down at Vincent seriously.

"Yuffie, please. Don't make this difficult."

"Listen. NOBODY looks through my wardrobe except me!"

"But I am you." Vincent raised his brow, hoping to outwit the crafty ninja.

"GAAAA!!!!!!!" Yuffie messed up her hair. "Now YOU'RE making it difficult!"

"Well, then I guess can have a look then?"

"NO!" Yuffie stamped her foot. "But I will let you wear my stuff. And I'm the one who's going to pick it for you."

"Fine." Vincent crossed his arms.

"I'm going to have to ask to step into the bathroom." Yuffie pointed to the open door.

"Why?"

"Because I don't you peeking! D'uh!"

"Okay, then." Vincent walked away. "But don't take too long."

While Yuffie opened up her wonderful wardrobe, Vincent quietly shut the door behind him. While taking off his clothes, he could hear Yuffie next door humming to herself.

"Yuffie, did you by any chance see a wishing star last night?" Vincent said.

"Yeah. And I made a wish obviously."

"What was that wish exactly?"

"Well….to tell you the truth….I kinda wanted be 'you'."

"What?"

"Oh! Don't be so dense! I always wanted to see what's going on in your screwed up little head. You always keeping your mouth shut."

It was true. Vincent did seem quite isolated from everyone. He wasn't as proud of it as he had thought.

"But anyway, I suppose you saw the wishing star too and asked if you could be me, didn't you?" Yuffie disturbed Vincent's thinking.

"Yes." He replied softly.

"Why'd you do that?"

"………."

"Vinnie?"

He didn't answer.

"You still there, Vince?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Have you found any clothes yet?"

"Oh, sure." She dropped her head back down to her wardrobe. "Hmm, hm, hmmm……." 

Then something snapped into Yuffie's head. She smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together, taking out two clean costumes from the back of which she had been saving for tonight.

"Hey Vinnie…do you know what day it is today?"

"Nothing special that I know of." Vincent replied. "But…oh no…..you don't mean…."

"YES!" Yuffie opened the bathroom door in jumping joy. "Today's the first anniversary of Sephiroth's defeat! We're going to the Gold Saucer with Cloud and the gang!"

Yuffie held two sets of clothes in her hands.

"And I've got something for you …or myself….to wear on this very special occasion!"

They were two costumes of two familiar looking characters from a certain TV series.

"You have to kidding." Vincent shook his head.

"Wake up, Vinnie! Tonight's the night you're going to be……SAKURA KINOMOTO(*)!" Yuffe handed the hanged costume under a large plastic cover. Vincent regretfully took the offer and began to shiver.

"Since you're wearing my costume. Then I'm going to be wearing yours!" Yuffie chuckled. "That's right! I'm gonna be………..SYAORAN LI(*)!"

Vincent stared into emptiness and collapsed.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie looked down her friend, who was lying unconscious on the floor.

(*) I just love Card Captor Sakura! ^_^

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	5. The Gold Saucer

If I Could Be You For A Day

**__**

By Charles Xavier

****

"Look! It's Vincent!" Cid pointed up the stairs to see the tall man dressed in the Card Captor uniform.

Everyone was standing in the lobby of the Ghost Hotel.

"Yo! Vincent!" Barret yelled. "Tell that brat ninja to hurry it up! We got some movie tickets here!"

_What did he call me?!_

"Ahem….oh, sure!" Yuffie said in a low voice. "I'll get her down!"

Yuffie turned around and marched back upstairs.

"Vincent?" She whispered as she entered her room. The two mixed up individuals decided to share a room at the hotel. This was to avoid confusion and the conspiracy that they were each other.

Something moved in the shadows in the corner.

"Vinnie! Get out of there! Who do you think you are? The vampire Lestat!"

"I'm not going, especially when I'm dressed like this." He answered.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a cry baby!" Yuffie put her hands to her hips. "We'll both make sure that Cloud and the others don't find out about our little accident. Okay?"

"….."

"Look, it's simple. I'll do my best to act as you. And you do your best to act as me. It can't be that hard, Vinnie, you just have to put some emphasis into it."

"Fine." Vincent sighed.

"Let me hear your voice."

"Fine." Vincent said in a female fashion.

"See! You're doing it! Let's go!"

Yuffie walked behind the tiny Vincent, who was just plain nervous of how the plan was going. They went out of the room and descended down the stairs to meet their friends.

"Oh my!" Tifa tried not to laugh. "You look beautiful in that dress, Yuffie! Or should I say, Sakura!"

Vincent was wearing a large fluffy pink dress, white stockings, red shiny shoes and held a magic staff with Pegasus wings on the top stuck with a red crystal. He said nothing and only blushed as his eyes faced the ground.

_This is so embarrassing._

"How does it feel to wear a dress, Vinnie?" Yuffie whispered.

"Don't ask."

"You look splendid, Yuffie." Cloud said. "You don't look bad yourself either, Vincent."

"Don't mention it." Yuffie said.

Yuffie nudged Vincent in front to put him out of his trembling trance.

"Oh…er….why thank you!" Vincent smiled and gave a ballerina bow. He spun round once to show everyone her complete costume.

Yuffie looked away in disgust.

"So, everyone up for the movie Parasite Eve 2(*)?" Cait said waving the tickets.

"I AM!" Yuffie shouted in joy.

All eyes stared at her.

_Oops._

"Um,,,I mean….sure, why not? I don't mind."

"What about you Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

Vincent nodded bashfully.

"Okay, then. The film starts at ten o'clock. Let's meet up at the Station Square at nine thirty." Cloud told the gang.

"Let's see. So that gives us about four hours from now." Red said.

"Well, have fun everyone! And don't be late for the film!"

"OH! I always wanted to see Parasite Eve 2!" Yuffie said to Vincent. "I can't wait that long!"

"Well, bear with it." Vincent said.

"Hey! Let's go the Chocobo Square!" Yuffie pulled Vincent and dashed out of the hotel.

All were speechless as Yuffie was hurled out from the lobby and taken outside.

"Vincent seems…happy…..today." Tifa broke the silence among the gaping group after what they had saw: Vincent acting….like an annoying brat….

"He seems unusual tonight." Cloud added.

(*) Hey! I love Parasite Eve too!

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	6. The Chocobo Square

**_If I Could Be You For A Day_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

_…_

"I'll bet 500 GP on…." Yuffie tried to make her bets.

"Well, hello there." A voice said from behind. "What a surprise seeing you two here."

Yuffie and Vincent turned around to see a familiar face lowering his shades at them.

"Nice costumes." Rude gave a lopsided smile.

"Oh…er…hi there Rude!" Yuffie said. "So how's everything with Elena and Reno?"

_Don't say it like that, stupid!_

"Ahem…I mean, where are your other friends?"

"Oh, they're somewhere else, enjoying themselves." Rude shrugged. "I'm pretty much happy here, making more money."

_Yeah, and being more of a jerk._

"And what you, Miss Yuffie? How are things in Wutai?" Vincent was already shaking his legs.

"Um…couldn't be better!" He giggled.

"You seem awfully shy today." Rude raised his brow. Vincent began to blush. "It's not quite like you. Is something the matter?"

"Um, no."

"Hm…don't that be darned?" Rude said. "Are you sure?"

Yuffie was getting on her nerve. Vincent had acted as herself long enough.

"Listen, cannonball head! She says there's nothing the matter!" Yuffie stepped forward.

At that moment Rude grasped Yuffie by the shirt and hurled her towards the wall aggressively.

"Don't ever call me cannonball head." Rude whispered in Yuffie's ear. "You understand. Don't you ever."

After calming his nerves down Rude released his grip on Yuffie.

"Really, Vincent." Rude wiped the dirt off his sleeves. "What's got into you today? You honestly don't have any sense of humor."

"Yeah. And neither did your barber!" Yuffie spoke back in her own voice.

"That settles it." Rude said.

He reached in for his jacket and took out a black Beretta gun.

"Nobody makes a fool out of the Turks."

"Yuffie, perhaps it's wise if we leave." Vincent said.

"Good idea!" Yuffie grabbed Vincent and scrambled out of the square before Rude could load up his gun.

"Come back, ex-Turk!"


	7. The Battle Square

**__**

If I Could Be You For A Day

By Charles Xavier

"Well, that's a nice start." Vincent said sarcastically in the dark alleyway. "You almost blew our cover with Rude."

"Oh, you worry too much!" Yuffie replied. "He hasn't figured out our secret…"

"…yet." Vincent finished her sentence.

"Oh, hell. Let's just forget about it and have some fun at the Battle Square."

"You lead the way." Vincent shrugged.

"Hey, guys!" Cloud waved at the mixed up couple.

"Oh, no! It's Cloud and Tifa!" Yuffie cried.

"Just stay calm, Yuffie. Act normal…but not as yourself." Vincent whispered.

"Are you two up for some combat?" Asked Tifa.

Vincent rolled his eyes, trying to think of something to say. However, Yuffie managed to beat him to it. She spoke out:

"SURE!" Yuffie cried. "Me and Yuffie and gonna kick some serious butt!"

Vincent wished he'd never got himself into this mess. Yuffie's lousy acting was getting them nowhere.

"Um…okay." Tifa looked at Cloud confusingly. "That's great. Best of luck."

"THANKS!" Yuffie grinned and gave a peace sign. "Come on, Yuffie…"

After the two left, Tifa took Cloud by the shoulders and pulled him backwards.

"Cloud. Have you seen anything different about Vincent lately?"

"Well, I guess. He has been acting kind of cheerful." Cloud scratched his hair.

"And what about Yuffie? She seems awfully quiet today."

"Say." Cloud thought of a conclusion. "Do you think…?"

"What?"

__

They might have switched bodies.

"Nah. That couldn't happen." He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Bring them on!" Yuffie roared excitedly in the arena.

"Yuffie."

"What?"

"It seems to me that you're not helping anything on keeping our secret from everyone." Vincent said in a soft tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean our little confrontation back there with Tifa and Cloud."

Yuffie snorted.

"Hmph! To be honest, Vince, I honestly think showing a change of heart to yourself is something our friends will appreciate!"

"But don't you think you're pushing this a little too far?"

"Nonsense!" Yuffie set herself in denial. "Think about it. Everyone will be more friendlier to you."

Vincent shook his head.

__

Sometimes you worry me.

The doors flew open.

"Oops! Better get your shuriken ready, Vince!" Yuffie prepared herself.

"How exactly do you use it?" Vincent observed the foreign object in his hands.

"Just swing it round back and forth! Use your instincts or something!"

"Well, what are you going to use?" Vincent wondered.

"I'm gonna use…" Yuffie took out Vincent's Death penalty gun from her pocket. "…this!"

"Are you halfway out of space, Yuffie?" Vincent said. "You can't possibly handle that."

"Sure I can!" She loaded the gun. "All you gotta do is point, aim and shoot!"

Vincent slapped his face as a large Griffin entered the room.

"Okay, buster!" Yuffie cocked her weapon and aimed. "Have a taste of this! HEE! HEE!"

"How do you think they're doing?" Tifa tapped Cloud on the shoulder.

But before he could answer…

BLAM!!!!!!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'Vincent' came flying out of the double doors. The firing impact of the gun made Yuffie take a daredevil flight across the room. It was so intense that Yuffie ended up tumbling down the stairs outside.

"OW! EE! AA! YEOWCH! OH!" People rushed out of the way as Yuffie rolled down. "GAH! That didn't hurt! OW! That didn't hurt! YA! That didn't hurt! EE! That didn't hurt!"

But Yuffie finally made it to the end of the painful road and slammed her face onto the carpet floor.

"Eesh…that hurt." She croaked.

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	8. The Event Square

**__**

If I Could Be You For A Day

By Charles Xavier

"I can tell you now, Yuffie." Vincent walked angrily with Yuffie down to the Event Square. "I can tell you that Cloud and Tifa are already having talks behind our backs."

"After what happened back there?" Yuffie gave an innocent expression. "Hah! That was just a little mistake. That could happen to anybody."

"You think that's a _little _mistake? Why can't you just be calm and not hyperactive all the time?"

"Well, I can't help it." Yuffie stopped and looked into Vincent's eyes. "It's how I'm a Materia thief! You gotta be quick if you want to get what you want."

Vincent shook his head and waved his hand away from Yuffie.

Being this small bratty girl didn't seem to help him much. Being the opposite sex seemed scary and quite embarrassing. Even Cloud's friends were treating him like a little kid. It only made him feel rather inferior. He wondered how Yuffie was able to cope with all these problems. Perhaps she didn't _know _it and just lived her life like a normal human being. But where was the happiness? Had Vincent not gained anything out of his wish…yet?

__

She doesn't understand anything. That girl makes a fool out of herself sometimes.

Becoming so huge and strong was enjoying, though for how long? The ride couldn't last forever. Yuffie was glad she had her wish granted…in some way. But what about the other issues? She only felt herself being inside somebody else's body and nothing more. She had neither found nor felt anything from Vincent after turning into him. It was like opening a book, hoping to see what secrets it holds inside, and when opened, there are only blank pages. Where were his thoughts?

__

Sheesh. Vincent's so hard to understand when getting to know him.

"Congratulations, you two!" The man at the entrance of the Square yelled. "You two are going to participate in tonight's show!"

He took out a small poster of the title to what exactly they were going to act in. The front cover showed a young blonde girl riding on a white unicorn with colourful hair. Behind the girl sat a small fur ball character. They were riding across a sparkling rainbow. Yuffie knew immediately what this was.

"Oh my gawd!" Yuffie cried. "I love that show! And I love those adorable characters so much! This has gotta be my lucky day!"

Vincent began to pale.

"Vinnie. Since you're me. I'm afraid you're going to have to play the leading role…"

He made one step back.

"Yuffie…I'm already dressed up as Sakura here for you…but I don't see ANY reason why you want me to dress up now as Rainbow Brite (*)."

"Would you prefer to be Twink?"

"I prefer not to be in this pointless play." Vincent crossed his arms and turned his back.

"Please, it's for those hundreds of happy audience here." Yuffie gave a sad puppy face.

"No, Yuffie."

"If you don't…I'll scream…"

"Fine by me." Vincent answered softly.

"Going once…"

Vincent did nothing.

"Going twice…"

He looked at Yuffie.

"Going thrice!" Yuffie was sucking up air. "AA…."

Her mouth was shut by Vincent's hand.

"Okay, you win." Vincent said.

"So are you two up for it?" The man asked.

"YES!" Yuffie jumped like a jelly bean. "Show us the way!"

All the seats were taken. Some had to stand in order to watch the entire show. Though within that audience, there sat Barret and Cid.

"Boy, I hope nobody sees us here, Cid." Barret nudged his friend. "I haven't seen this cartoon for years!"

"I know how you feel, Barret." Cid whispered. "It's a great show. Probably the best when I was a kid."

The curtains were drawn open, music played out of nowhere and the background displayed a bright colored grassy field.

"WOOHOO!" Barret and Cid clapped loudly with the noisy crowd.

A white unicorn came down onto the stage. On his back sat 'Yuffie' dressed up as Rainbow Brite, waving to everyone with an uneasy smile.

__

"Once upon a time in a far away place there lived a young girl….named Rainbow Brite."

"Well strike me down and call me Charlie." Cid's cigarette dropped out of his mouth. "I didn't know Yuffie was in this play."

"Holy crap!" Barret exclaimed. "Look at the detail of her costume! It's so much like the real thing!"

Vincent tried not to shake in front of the people and just sat quietly on Starlite the unicorn.

__

"She had many friends there, especially Twink and the other wonderful sprites!"

More music began to play. The singing sprites made their entrances from both sides of the stage. But Twink happened to summersault his way in.

"Man, Twink's good." Cid said. "Wonder who plays him."

"You got me." Barret shrugged.

When Twink finished his acrobatic performance, he landed on his knees with his arms spread out, grinning almost stupidly. Yuffie never had a good time such as this. The people cheered loudly at her.

"Okay, Yuffie I can stand." Barret eyes widened. "But Vincent's in this too?"

"I can't believe it." Cid rubbed his eyes, making sure that he wasn't dreaming. "Vincent's Twink the sprite?"

Barret tapped his shoulder.

"Should we tell Cloud?" He said.

"THAT WAS FUN!" Yuffie danced round like a ballerina. "I want to do it again!"

The play was now over. The auditorium was empty. Yuffie and Vincent were back in their Card Captor uniforms.

"Not today, Yuffie. Not today." Vincent replied.

"You were great, too, Vinnie!" She took his hands and waved them to and fro. "That was the most wonderful time I had!"

"Do you think any of Cloud's friends was there?" Vincent asked.

"Hm…I don't think so." Yuffie gave a guess. "But anywho, if they were, they'd hardly would have recognized us in those costumes!"

"You know, Yuffie." Vincent thought. "Perhaps for once you might be right."

(*) Rainbow Brite is so KAWAII!

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	9. The Wonder Square

**__**

If I Could Be You For A Day

By Charles Xavier

"Whoever you are, I have always depended on the kindness of strangers."

Blanche DuBois, _A Streetcar Named Desire_

"Come on, Vince!" Yuffie said. "What can POSSIBLY go wrong in the Wonder Square?"

Yuffie had been bugging Vincent about coming to this area for ten minutes. Vincent refused to go anywhere after his scary incident concerning Rainbow Brite. Things were getting worse by the minute.

"Listen, we pulled through the Event Square, right? We can do it again here!"

"Yuffie." Vincent looked at her with strict eyes. "We've been through enough risk having to disguise ourselves as each other."

"Well, yeah." Yuffie thought. "But if we just moped around doing nothing, it would be plain obvious that something's up with us. Our secret would get revealed, and we'd be the entire laughing stock of AVALANCHE!"

****

Vincent paused in silence.

"Okay, then." He said. "But please try not to get us into any more trouble."

"Hey, dudes!" Dio happened to be outside the arcade. "What's up!"

"Oh hi, Dio!" Yuffie was about to say more but remembered to keep herself distant from everyone.

"YO! I love your costumes, man!" The muscle man laughed. "You two look so cute in them things! I've been making some new attractions in the Gold Saucer, y'know! Especially that new cinema. Man! It's making tons of money!"

Yuffie and Vincent nodded politely.

"See? Dio seems fine with us." Yuffie hit Vincent's arm and winked. "We'll get through this easily."

Yuffie and Vincent looked around the Square. Not too much had changed since they were last here. Though there did happen to be a small white puff sitting nearby the corner where Dio stood.

__

Oh! How sweet! It's a girl!

Yuffie loved moogles. They were probably the most adorable animal ever created. She slowly approached it, making sure she didn't scare it away.

"Hey, Dio." She asked. "Does your moogle bite?"

"Nope."

"Here…sweetie pie…come to your dear Yuffie…" Yuffie took out her hand to the crouched up creature.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The moogle reacted by jumping from her position and biting her attacker on the fingers.

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie screamed. "LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!"

Vincent and Dio jumped when Yuffie howled. She was hopping around and shaking the small fiend off her fingers.

"GET OFF!!!!!!!" Yuffie finally shook the moogle out of her fingers. She landed on her feet, however, and started running under Yuffie's legs. Turning back, she locked her eyes on her enemy and leaped up, munching her teeth onto her……

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie was wobbling her butt which was half covered by the moogle's large mouth. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT'S BITING MY ASS!!!!!!!!!"

The pain hurt so much that it made Yuffie scramble randomly around the Square. She even ran up the stairs and rushed into the arcade center, making Vincent follow her every step.

"SOMEBODY GET THIS TURD OFF MY ASS!!!!!" Yuffie screamed. Everyone inside stopped playing their games and stared at the shrieking man sprinting aimlessly. Cait Sith and Red XIII, who happened to be inside the arcade too, witnessed the bizarre image of Vincent running around the room and screaming like a five year old girl.

"What's up with Vincent?" Cait scratched his head.

"I think he's really off his head this time." Red XII shook his head. "First he sleeps in a coffin and now he's acting like a little infant."

"Hee! Hee! Vincent the infant!" Cait laughed. "Kind of reminds me of Yuffie." Cait added.

"Oh, look. There's that girl." Red nudged his head towards 'Yuffie' who was just watching 'Vincent' the whole way.

"Take this! You little hair ball!" Vincent swung her butt onto various arcade machines, hoping that the tiny beast would let go. Indeed the moogle released herself again eventually, but she had other thoughts in her mind…

"WAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie's voice came to an even higher pitch when the moogle was now biting the 'part' between her legs.

__

This hurts so much!

"GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" The moogle growled.

All looked away, nearly sickened of what they were seeing. Vincent couldn't stand watching either. He covered his face and wished that this whole scene was just a hallucination of his. Now he was really embarrassed.

"Damn you moogle!" Yuffie cried punching the critter. Getting onto the ground she rolled herself along the floor, trying to escape the excruciating pain she was suffering. She went a little too far with that strategy when she ended up rolling out of the center and right towards the stairs. "Oh, no! Not again!"

Yes. She tumbled down the stairs.

"YEOW! EE! OW! OO! OH! DAMNIT! YA! MOTHER!"

After being bruised from the fall, Yuffie huffed and puffed as she tried to get up from her collapsed position. The moogle had finally given up and lied down strength less.

"Yuffie, are you okay?" Vincent ran down the stairs.

"No…I'm not!" She said rudely as she gripped her sore parts. "Ow…I can't even walk right!"

She limped angrily at Dio, who was still standing around the Square.

"Whoa, Vince. Looks like you've been having too much fun." Dio said. "Why don't you take a few minutes and time out?"

"I thought you said your moogle doesn't bite." Yuffie pointed to the tired out 'thing' beside the stairs.

"Um……that's not my moogle." Dio shook his head.

"Why…you…son of a…" Yuffie gritted her teeth and wanted to strangle Dio with her bare hands, but didn't have the might and just collapsed.

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	10. The Speed Square

**__**

If I Could Be You For A Day

By Charles Xavier

"Oh, no." Yuffie saw Reno and Elena approaching their line for the roller coaster ride. "It's the Turks."

"This was your idea to come to the Speed Square." Said Vincent.

"Well, how was I supposed to know they'd come now?" Yuffie was now shaking more than before. She never liked the Turks and sometimes feared their suspicious activities.

"Well if it isn't Yuffie and Vincent." Reno waved. "What a coincidence meeting up here."

"Geez, what's with those cheesy outfits?" Asked Elena. "It ain't Halloween, you know."

"We're celebrating Sephiroth's defeat." Yuffie said.

"Oh. I see."

"Man, this line's long." Reno said. "How long do you think we'll be here for?"

"Not long for me!" Yuffie slipped out a Kero doll from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked.

"Watch and learn." Yuffie was glad she took those ventriloquism lessons years back.

"Oh my gosh!" The squeaky voice of Kero said. "I sense a Clow Card!"

"Where?" Yuffie wondered.

"Over there!" Kero pointed to the next roller coaster ride.

"OKAY, PEOPLE! Move out! We got a Clow Card to deal with!" Yuffie shoved and pushed everyone of the way to the front. Vincent, as usual, followed behind her.

"Hey, Vince, thanks for the help back there." A male voice said. Yuffie turned back to see Elena and Reno still with them.

"You're pretty good with that doll." Said Elena.

__

Oh, great. I'm still stuck with them.

Reno and 'Vincent' sat in one car while Elena and 'Yuffie' sat in one just from behind.

As they were ascending, Reno was talking to 'Vincent' about a certain person.

"You know, Vince." Reno sniggered. "I don't think you're such a bad guy. You're pretty cool as an ex-Turk. But do you wanna know who I really think is a bitch?"

"Um…Elena?"

"No, silly! Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Yuffie wasn't in a cheery mood anymore.

"Oh, why's that?" She said calmly.

"You really wanna know?" The Turk grinned. "That girl knows nothing about respect for anybody! Whenever you greet her hand she'll come searching your pockets and taking off before you can say 'hi'. I'm telling you, Vince, she's one annoying little…"

Before Reno said the four lettered 'word', fireworks blasted in the air, making it hard to hear what was being said. But Yuffie, having been sitting right next to him, knew it all. He was really getting on her nerve now. Every second he kept saying rude stuff about the 'ninja girl' from behind. Yuffie was gripping onto the handle bar harder as Reno kept ranting on.

"Like I said. I really think she's one annoying little…"

"You say that word one more time, buster, I'll smash your brains in silly!" Yuffie seized Reno's shirt collars in a death grip.

"OH MY GOD!" Reno was horrified to hear Vincent speaking in a female voice.

"Hello?" Elena looked out. "Wonder what's going on with Reno and Yuffie."

Vincent swerved his head left to see what was happening.

"HELP ME!" Reno waved his arms out, screaming like a three year old girl. "SOMEBODY CALL THE EXCORCIST!"

But by this time, the ride had reached its turning point and everyone went screaming down the track. Reno's screech was by far the highest of them all.

"Okay, Reno. Calm down." Elena tried to comfort the paranoid Turk. The ride had finished and Yuffie and Vincent had already left. Reno was shaking as if he had just seen a ghost. "Tell me slowly what happened."

"V…V...Vincent…" He muttered. "He's…I mean she's…"

"What about Vincent?"  


"Well, he's a she…I mean, she's a he…"

"WHAT?"

"HE'S A SHE-SHE!"

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	11. The Round Square

**_If I Could Be You For A Day_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

_…_

"Vinnie?" Her voice muttered in the Ferris car. "What are you thinking?"

Vincent looked back at Yuffie after having drifted off into space for ten minutes in the Round Square. Her curious face stared at his blank complexion. He was always thinking about 'her'.

"Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded silently and leaned back on his seat.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Gee." Yuffie gave a deep sigh. "That was some adventure we had out there tonight. I'm just glad that nobody's found out our secret."

_Yes. And I'm sure they're already ganging up on us now._

Vincent had been through much pressure than Yuffie. Sticking with his disguise was no laughing matter, nor was it easy to pull through.

"Where do you think the others are?" Vincent asked.

"Who knows?" Yuffie shrugged. "They must be waiting for us at the cinema right now."

So much glamorous wonders revealed themselves among the couples as they rose to the sky. Chocobo racers dashed by, fireworks rocketed into the star covered night, lights shone their brightest like there was no tomorrow.

Yet Vincent had no attention to his environment. Reaching into his pocket, he slipped out a black square box. Opening it up, he looked at the blue emerald ring glittering in his eyes.

_Lucrecia_

It was something that Vincent longed to give to his lover. But the torment of the deceased Hojo had drawn him away from his dreams, and it only resulted in a world falling apart inside. A painless past was something not everyone could accomplish. Chaos was still haunting him now and then. His isolation didn't help anything either. It only made him more depressed.

_Vince, I honestly think showing a change of heart to yourself is something our friends will appreciate!_

He thought about Yuffie's words. Though she probably was a bad actor, perhaps she could possibly be a good advisor. Maybe turning over a new leaf was his key….

"What do you got there?" Yuffie looked at the box Vincent held. "It looks kind of nice."

"……………"

"Vinnie?"

"Nothing." He quickly put away the object back in his pocket.

…

"I'm telling you, Elena." Reno explained. "There's something very fishy going on between Vincent and Yuffie."

"No crap." Rude added. "Vincent's been acting weird…and Yuffie ain't been doing nothing but keeping her mouth shut."

Elena tried to handle the two Turks.

"Okay, tell you what." She said. "Why don't we find Cloud and…"

"LOOK AT ME! WOO HOO!" A voice cried from the sky. The crowd below looked up to see 'Vincent' shouting out from his car on the Ferris wheel. "I'M THE KING OF THE….."

He was pulled back inside by 'Yuffie'.

"What are you doing, Yuffie? Everyone will see you!" 'She' cried.

"That's it. Now I'm freaked!" Elena ran away in fright with Reno and Rude.


	12. A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

_**If I Could Be You For A Day**_

_**By Charles Xavier**_

"WOW!" Yuffie was dancing around Vincent after having seen the movie. The others didn't seem too happy when they got out, though. They were more focused on Vincent and herself.

"I can see you enjoyed it." Vincent muttered, he had hoped that their friends weren't here to see it. But worse came to worse. They were right in front of them. "Yuffie…please calm down. Cloud and the others are watching us."

"Oh, I can't resist! I just loved it!" Yuffie was spinning around like a ballerina. "Who would have thought that Eve was actually Aya's clone made by that damn company!"

"OH! THANKS A LOT! MISS GIVE-IT-AWAY!"

The queues of people outside yelled at the gunslinger and threw popcorn.

"I think he's really gone off his head today." Cid mumbled in Cloud's ear. The spiky head man nodded back.

Though out of the blue…

"Uh-oh." Rude froze while Elena and Rude did the same. "It's them again. The weirdos."

The Turks would have liked to flee at this point, but since it was quite late at night and they were extremely exhausted, they didn't even take the bother of making any sudden actions.

"Oh, hi, Rude." Yuffie spoke uneasily.

"I suppose you're going to call me cannonball head again." Said Rude.

"Listen, um…" Yuffie tried to find the words. "I really didn't mean to call you cannonball head, I'm sorry."

"Well, okay then." Rude gave a slick smile. "Let's just forget the whole thing."

"I ACTUALLY MEANT CHROME DOME!"

"WHY YOU…!" Rude's temper erupted again and he began to chase Yuffie round the cinema.

"HEE! HEE! HEEEEEEEEE!" Yuffie giggled. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Everyone else watched the two make a dash round the square. Elena and Reno were too tired to keep their eyes on Rude and just leaned sloppily on a wall. AVALANCHE moved their heads left and right as Yuffie and Rude ran round the building like a race track. Vincent, however, walked away and shook his head.

"COME HERE! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Rude was beginning to turn red as ever.

"You guys were right." Tifa said. "Something has finally snapped into Vincent's brain. But now I feel that perhaps he was better off before."

Nobody had seemed to have taken notice that Vincent was nowhere to be found. Every time Yuffie turned a corner, she couldn't see her 'friend' anywhere. This made her worried and eventually wiped the smile off her face.

_Vinnie?_

Nowhere.

_Vincent? Where are you?_

He was gone.

_Oh no…is it because?_

She immediately stopped her foolish activity and thought to herself.

"Now I've got you where I want you!" Rude jumped in front of Yuffie. He ignored the painful look on her face and prepared to charge at her full speed.

_What am I doing? I'm not supposed to be doing this…not in front of them. Oh, Yuffs, what have you done to yourself this time? You've completely humiliated Vincent!_

"VINCENT!" Yuffie ran out of Rude's target and left the square. Rude caught nothing but air and ended up smashing himself into a brick wall, which happened to knock him out cold. "VINCENT! COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Oh, great. Now he's talking to himself…in a strange voice!" Barret said.

"People." Cloud gathered everyone round. "Let us never to speak of this day again."

…

"VINNIE?" Yuffie opened up her hotel room, to find Vincent sitting silently on his bed, with his back facing her. "Vinnie, I'm sorry."

No answer.

"Vinnie, please forgive me." Yuffie shut the door behind her and slowly advanced to him. "I…didn't know what I was thinking. I'm such a jerk. Even for the whole day. I've…

_What?_

…I've now realized how much I've just made fun of you."

Vincent had heard something he hadn't thought Yuffie could have ever possibly known. For once, somebody knew how he felt at this moment. Because that person could see his thoughts, his feelings and his pain. And all he wanted was no more torment of being alone. Had he finally found someone to share his life with?

_Yes._

Vincent understood now that he had always been happy, not through other people but through himself, because for too long he had hid his shadow in the dark. And all he needed was just to have a good friend, yet maybe something beyond that…the girl in the room seemed to accept him as he is, no matter how much different he may have been compared to others.

The open ring box in his palm shone bright reflections of light from the bed side lamp.

_Give it to her._

A voice echoed inside his mind.

_You deserve her more than I do._

Vincent got up from his bed and turned around.

"Yuffie…"

"What's that you've got in your hand?"

"Yuffie….I was going to give this to Lucrecia…but now I think you should have it."

The diamond's rays almost blinded Yuffie. But still, she did not roll her eyes away from the object.

"Vinnie…are you saying…you want me to be…?"

"Yuffie…you're the only one that understand a monster like me."

"Vincent. You're not a monster. I may have lied a lot before…but never have I lied in my heart. Because whoever you are, I have always depended on the kindness of strangers."

"Yes. I'll be with you…until the day we die."

Yuffie rushed to Vincent and embraced his entire body on herself. She wished that this dream was over. All she wanted now was to be Yuffie…not Vincent… Never had she liked being somebody who she's not. She wanted her real self back.

_I wish be Yuffie again._

Vincent felt the warmth of Yuffie's loving cuddle. It was the same warmth with Lucrecia. But he was in his own body at those times, and love had still existed with him. Becoming a ninja girl was nothing more than a mere mistake. It had only brought him confusion.

_I wish to be Vincent again._

The clock suddenly struck midnight. A bright white flash filled the room.

"Vince. You've grown so big."

"And you've shrunk so small." Vincent replied, smiling.

…

Yuffie turned off the lights in the room. Walking back to Vincent, she revealed her perfect figure in the moonlight, to his eyes only.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Vincent whispered in bed.

She entered his bed as he moved aside to invite her in. Yuffie couldn't help giggling when she crawled into bed and looked at Vincent's bare body with a hungry look in her eye.

"I've been waiting seventeen years for this moment, silly!"

Finishing her conversation, she pulled the covers over both of them and uttered a low seductive growl.

…**I want to be like you, someone who gives others courage…**

_Tomoyo_ _Daidouji_

Author's Note: Wait! Don't go! It ain't over yet until the fat lady sings!

But anywho, the song comes from Card Captor Sakura, in case any of you are curious. And everyone, buy Kingdom Hearts! It's SO good! (There's Yuffie, but where's Vincent?).


	13. One Year Later

_**If I Could Be You For A Day**_

_**By Charles Xavier**_

…One year later…

It was now the second anniversary of Sephiroth's defeat. AVALANCHE had once again gathered to the new improved Gold Saucer to celebrate together.

"Gee, I hope Vincent is all right this year." Barret nudged Cloud. "We haven't seen that guy since."

"I hope so too." Cloud said. "I haven't seen Yuffie for some time either. I wonder how she's doing."

"Say." Cid thought. "Do you think this might be related to their funny behavior from last year?"

…Murmurs…

…Whispers…

"NAH!"

They all laughed until Vincent suddenly appeared before them.

"Vincent?" Tifa broke out, glancing at the much taller and more brightly dressed up man.. "Wow. You HAVE changed since we last saw you."

"Yowzas." Cait scratched his head. "You certainly have."

"Hello, everyone." Vincent spoke calmly. "It's nice to see you all again."

"Hey, Vince, have you seen Yuffie?" Barret asked.

Vincent didn't answer. For there came loud scream of laughter from what sounded like….

"HUH?"

Within seconds, Yuffie showed herself, carrying a small baby girl in her arms.

"Hi, guys." Yuffie smiled.

Everyone gasped their mouths so wide that they almost felt that their jaws might have actually dropped to the ground.

"VINCENT!" Red shouted. "You're not…are you…?"

He gave a light nod. Taking out his wife's hand, he showed the diamond ring to AVALANCHE.

"OH MY GOD!" Tifa laughed clapping her hands to the married couple. "I'm so proud of you two!"

"No wonder we didn't see you guys." Said Cid.

"But Vincent, Yuffie? How did you two ever get…?" Cloud was confused by what he saw. "I mean…oh, never mind."

"Well…"

"Well, let's just say we got to know each other better!" Yuffie interrupted Vincent. "And we kind of…liked each other from then on!"

"Makes…perfect sense." Barret shrugged, though puzzled.

Vincent became ganged up by most of his friends, who were hoping to tell them everything about himself since last year, but Tifa was the only one who approached Yuffie and gazed down at her daughter.

"Hikari!" Yuffie rocked her sleeping daughter. "Wake up, dear! Say hello to your Aunt Tifa!"

Two crimson eyes opened. Yuffie brushed away her messy brown hair and lifted up the white headband she wore round her head, which kept falling onto her eyes.

"She's so cute!" Tifa giggled. "How old is she?"

"Three months old. The doctor said that she should be okay for tonight's party." Yuffie answered. "She's a strong girl! Just like her father!"

Hikari without warning grabbed Tifa's long hair and started pulling on it.

"HEY!" Tifa laughed, trying to resist the baby's force. "Let go!"

Hikari was laughing loudly and wasn't listening to Tifa's words.

"Hikari, no." Yuffie took Tifa's hair out of Hikari's hands. "Let go of Aunt Tifa's hair."

"I didn't see that coming. She's almost like you, Yuffie! And she's got quite a grip there, for a girl her age." Tifa tidied up herself. "You weren't kidding when you said she'll be as strong as Vincent!"

Yuffie looked at Tifa's body from head to toe.

"Tifs, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, Yuffie. Just as long as it's not too personal." Tifa was willing to have Yuffie fire away with whatever she was curious about.

"Have you been gaining weight?"

_Uh-oh._

"Well." Tifa mumbled. "You see…Cloud and I talked…and…we decided…"

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY TOO!"

Voices of by-passers fell silent as their eyes locked onto Tifa and Yuffie.

"Please, not so loud, Yuffie."

"Sorry!"

"Here we are, the cinemas!" Cloud led the way. "Tell you what, guys, why don't we just watch whatever we like and go to our own movie screens?"

"Sounds great!" Said Yuffie. "Vinnie and I can see 'Rainbow Brite And The Star Stealer'! Hikari loves Rainbow Brite! Don't you, Hikari!"

Yuffie began tickling Hikari's belly. The baby girl laughed as fingers crawled around her soft skin.

"HEY! Isn't Hikari dressed exactly like Rainbow Brite?" Barret pointed out.

He was right. Hikari was wearing navy dress with a rainbow colored belt. She wore blue thick boots and had a sprinkling purple star painted on her left cheek.

"YEAH! That's so cute! I wish I could be dressed up like a Color Kid!" Cid chuckled.

"Now why didn't I notice that!" Tifa cried. "But Barret…Cid…just when were you guys interested in Rainbow Brite?"

The two of them looked away and pretended they didn't hear Tifa's question.

"Come on, honey!" Yuffie pulled Vincent's arm. "Let's go!"

"Well, so long guys." Vincent waved before departing. "See you after the movies."

"Tifa." Cloud tapped her shoulder. "What do you want to see together?"

Tifa saw Barret and Cid following Yuffie and Vincent into the 'Rainbow Brite' screening room. But that didn't really get her attention. She watched upon Vincent and Yuffie play with their daughter as they queued up in the line. Her thoughts zipped back at that same day, she never quite got the idea of why they might have been acting so strange and quite bizarre. It was almost like they were…each other.

_I wonder…last year…did they…?…No…they couldn't have…not the old wishing star thing…that's just a silly rumor!_

"Tifa, are you okay?" Cloud asked. "You don't look too well."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." She sighed and looked back at the happy couple in the distance. Her husband wrapped his arms round her and stroked his fingers her swollen tummy. "You know honey, just by looking at those two, I think I've learned a valuable lesson today."

Cloud glanced at Tifa's direction.

"Yeah…me too…" Cloud sighed too and sank his chin onto Tifa's shoulder.

_Don't spend twenty bucks on a video game._

"What did you say, dear?" Tifa frowned, looking at her husband's dreamy face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"No. I swore you said something. What was it?"

"Nothing, Tifa. I didn't say anything."

_Why did I say that?_

Tifa turned round and looked at Cloud straight in the eye.

"Come on. You said SOMETHING." She raised her brow. "Just let it out."

"Forget it! I said nothing!"

"Hmmm….sure…" Tifa nodded sarcastically. "And my name isn't Tifa Strife!"

"Honey, you have to believe me! I had no idea why I said that!"

"OH! So you admit that you DID say something!"

"Oh, great. This might take a long while…"

…

_**Fin**_

…

Author's Note: NOPE! I'm not quite done with this story! I'm going to post up some Alternate Endings next.


	14. Alternate Ending

**_Alternate Ending_**

**_Godo_****_ Strikes Again_**

…

Yuffie turned off the lights in the room. Walking back to Vincent, she revealed her perfect figure in the moonlight, to his eyes only.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Vincent whispered in bed.

She entered his bed as he moved aside to invite her in. Yuffie couldn't help giggling when she crawled into bed and looked at Vincent's bare body with a hungry look in her eye.

"I've been waiting seventeen years for this moment, silly!"

Finishing her conversation, she pulled the covers over both of them and uttered a low seductive growl.

"I love you Vince…" Yuffie panted as she sank her body onto Vincent's after having done their activity. "And I'll never forget tonight."

"I won't either, Yuffie." Vincent touched her face gently with his cold fingers. "I won't either."

The two embraced in bed and kissed, not noticing however, of the dark figure slipping out from the wardrobe in the corner of the room. The shape silently crept up to the couple without being noticed. And without warning…

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Godo sky dived onto the bed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Yuffie screamed.

"HA! HAA! Caught you at last, Mr. Valentine!" Godo cackled. "Thought you could get away from me, didn't you!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Vincent shouted.

The three of them wrestled on the bed, hitting pillows at each other and getting all tangled up in the blankets.

"DAD! Get out of here!" Yuffie struggled, trying to protect Vincent. "Leave me and Vincent alone!"

"HA! No daughter of mine is going to marry some cheesy second handed Turk!" Godo scowled.

…

AVALANCHE had just arrived in the hotel.

"What a night." Said Cid. "Hope Yuffie and Vincent are back."

"Has anyone seen them lately?" Cloud asked.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU TWO!" The voice of Godo yelled in the hallway. "I'LL GET YOU BOTH! YOU'LL SEE!"

Yuffie and Vincent came scrambling down the stairs, wrapped together in a blanket so that nobody could see their naked bodies.

"Hurry, Vince! He's gaining on us!" Yuffie cried.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Vincent answered.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH! JUST THINK OF THE THINGS I'M GONNA DO TO YOU!" Nothing stopped Godo from losing the ninja and the gunslinger. Even when it meant leaving the hotel…

…

The chase led Vicnent and Yuffie back through all the Squares of the Gold Saucer. People stared at the naked people wrapped in covers avoiding the hot headed Wutainese man after their blood.

"FASTER!" Yuffie pushed Vincent forwards.

"I'M TRYING!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Godo was still hot in their pursuit. Now he was growling like an angry tiger craving for nothing but fresh meat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**_Fin_**

Author's Note: Sorry, I actually meant only one alternate ending. But that's all, everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing. If you'd to do any art based on this story, I won't mind.

Future fic I might do:

_Don't Tell Anyone That Aerith Is Dead_

This may fall under the 'Kingdom Hearts' category rather than FF7. I won't give anything away, but Yuffie and Vincent are the main characters (of course!).

So long, folks! See you next fanfic!

(hugs)


End file.
